Touch control technologies provide an efficient and convenient man-machine interaction method. Its fundamental principle is to capture a touch position of a touching object (such as a human finger) and movement information first, and then convert the obtained touch position and movement information to electric signals and perform identification and determination, thereby realizing control functions.
On the other hand, with the development of technologies, wearable devices such as smart watches and smart bracelet have become very hot topics in the electronic industry. All these wearable devices normally have touch control functions.